The Genesid
by 8Ball3
Summary: Long before the present day, in the forgotten fogs of the past, this world was created. But every world has to come from somewhere. This is how the Overworld, known as Ogrun to its people, came to be the world they know.
1. Chapter 1

**So a lot of this is influenced and inspired by multiple things including Songs of War and Animation Life, both **_**excellent**_** animation series by Black Plasma Studios on Youtube, MatPat's Minecraft Lore theory on The Game Theorists, and The Origin of Blocks by SmashHero59win on this site. I also came up with a lot of this on my own, too, like names and languages. *fanfare* AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... I PRESENT... The Genesid.**

Millenia ago, there were none but two. These two were Ae and Ne. They were without form. They were merely consciousness. They resided between the threads of the fabric of space and time. They need not speak, for they could merely wish worlds into existence. And they did. Ae willed a new world soon be named the Aether and Ne willed a new world soon to be named the Nether. From the reaches of the Aether, a being formed. His body willed into existence and a shard of Ae placed in his mind. This being named himself Notch. And from the depths of the Nether, a being formed yet his mind contained a shard of Ne. This being named himself Herobrine. And in the void, Ae and Ne formed a third, named Ender. She formed her own mind, with shards of both Ae and Ne. Yet the Void had a certain tone, one indecipherable by mortals. A being formed purely on its own. This being was simple and had named itself C418. And thus there were four, Notch, Herobrine, Ender, and C418.

They saw that the Void was both in chaos and order. Notch believed that order was how nature should be, yet Herobrine thought chaos was the natural state. Ender neither agreed nor disagreed, but believed everything will correct itself eventually, in finding the balance. C418, like Ender, took no side, instead working with the Sounds. Reaching an agreement, the two brothers decided to create a world, a world that would be both chaotic and orderly. So they created the Overworld. First they created the oceans. Vast lands of water that reached far, as far as one could see. When the oceans were done, Notch raised the land and Herobrine created the basic Biomes: Plains, Mesas, Tundras, Deserts, and Mountains. There was a part of land where they lacked the skill to create land. Their powers corrupted the land. They called it the Farlands. Yet after everything was done, the Land was lacking in one thing: life. Unable to create life, the two called upon C418. He wove the sounds and created all life. Yet the Song of Life had a side effect; it condensed into a rare gem, found deep underground. C418 named this gem diamond. When life was introduced, more diverse biomes were created: Forests, Jungles, Savannah, and Swamps. The three looked upon the world and thought it was lacking something. Ender knew. It lacked sentience. Something that could think for itself. So Ender created the conscience and C418 created the body. Notch and Herobrine were not allowed to have any part in creating this new life, which Ender named Players. There were two Players, named Steve and Alex, and they were set into the world. To build and destroy. Adventure and stay. Kill or keep alive. With these acts, the four became known as the Creators. It was Steve who found the first diamonds, crafting them into the first Diamond Sword, which he named the Alpha Blade. The weapon wielded great power as it was crafted from pure Life Song. So great was this achievement, that C418 created a new Song, named for the weapon. Yet as with everything there is an opposite. And the opposite of life is death. Involuntarily, death coalesced into a being of death and destruction: The Wither of Life. It existed only to cause death and decay. Steve and Alex fought the Wither valiantly, but with all their weapons and skill, it could not be defeated. It retreated, far away, beyond the horizon, never to be seen again. It is said that it resides in the Farlands, roving the the unfinished earth.

When the Wither was defeated, Steve and Alex had two children. The eldest, a girl named Shaya sought adventure and loved the wild places of the world. She was often away from her home, finding new animals and features of the world that she named "Updates". The younger, a boy named Ovarni, enjoyed staying at home. He assisted Steve in mining and crafting, which he believed were the most important aspects of a safe life. When he was of age, Steve passed the Alpha to his son. With it, Ovarni was able to defend his home and family, becoming a mighty warrior. A few years after this, Shaya returned from a long adventure. She brought news of a far away land, the Farlands. And with her came a massive following of people. These were the first sentient beings. They weren't Players, but another race. In their language, they called themselves the Hrrahn. The Players named them Villagers, as they built and dwelt in villages. They brought new knowledge to the Players, knowledge of magic. It was they who taught the Players to enchant and how to create Potions.

Over many years, Steve and Alex eventually passed. Ovarni and Shaya found spouses among the Villagers. Ovarni's wife was named Ahra and Shaya's husband was named Harh. From these four, many, many Players were born. Ovarni's descendants remained in the same place, eventually founding the Ovarch, a massive kingdom. The capital city was called Moog City and it was so great, it attracted the attention of the Creators themselves. C418 came and wrote a Song, the Song of Moog City, blessing the city with prosperity and peace. Notch came and blessed the rulers of the Ovarch with wisdom and grace. Herobrine came and blessed the rulers with power and strength. Ender blessed all the people of the Ovarch with the sense of right and wrong, finding both sides. Shaya's descendants, inheriting her sense of adventure and restlessness became the nomadic Shayanou. They headed north, to map the world, and to find more Updates.

Many centuries passed, full of peace and prosperity. Until one day, a Villager named Horo practiced a forbidden magic, necromancy. He raised two corpses from the ground, monsters that came to be known as a Zombie and a Skeleton. Horo was banished from Moog City and the two monsters were killed. But Horo, along with a massive group of sympathizers, who became known as the Illagers, returned in the night, raising more of the monsters. Horo called upon Herobrine himself, who he saw a god of destruction, of chaos and death. And Herobrine answered. With Horo's undead hordes and Herobrine's might, the chaos that befell Moog City and the Ovarch was called the Razing. Cities fell before the onslaught of the Horde as they marched across the land. But all was not lost. In the tundras of the far north, the ruler of the Ovarch, Queen Ovayah, sealed an alliance with the twin chieftains of the Shayanou, Shayhou and his brother Sharnog. Offering his help, a Villager Mystic, Harr, summoned Notch. The god responded swiftly and with his aid, the Horde was pushed back to the Ravine of the Western Plains. The Ovar-Shaya armies pushed the Horde, literally, into the Ravine. But Herobrine, Horo, and one other, named Hurgh, escaped the massacre. Herobrine called upon the Wither of Life from the Farlands. He ripped the power source of the Wither, the Nether Star, and absorbed its power. Herobrine saw into the fabric of reality, the Code of the Universe. He saw Ae and Ne themselves. He saw the Songs that twisted and wove through the Code. Herobrine saw the universe for what it truly was and how small and insignificant they all were.

When the visions passed, his reality was too jarring for him and his eyes became white. As the power built up inside of him, threatening to destroy the world, he transferred some to Horo and Hurgh. Horo became shrouded in darkness, except for his eyes, which glowed like Herobrine's. He took the name Null, for his former body became nullified. Hurgh's form was twisted by the influx of power and became Entity 303, a servant of chaos. Herobrine decided that the only way to save the world he had helped create was to destroy it. He thought that by annihilating the world's physicality, he could absorb the metaphysical part into his own essence, thereby protecting it. But his plans were thwarted when Norch, Ovayah, Shayhou, and Sharnog found them. Notch attacked his brother, Ovayah went for Null, and the Shayanou brothers charged 303.

Ovayah was fleet of foot and swift with the Alpha Blade, passed on from her ancestors, all descending from Ovari. Null favored a broadsword, which he used his devastating efficiency. They battled back and forth, iron ringing on diamond. The Shayanou brothers, Shayhou wielding daggers and Sharnog with a spear, attacked 303 from all angles. But 303's transformation gave him unnatural speed. He used his dual-bladed sword with brutality, wounding Shayhou. Yet their duels were childish squabbles compared to the display of Notch and Herobrine. Blasts of godly power leveled mountains, carved ravines into the earth, and lay waste to forests. It was when water was spilt upon lava that obsidian was formed for the first time. A stray blast from Herobrine carved a hole into the obsidian. Burning trees fell upon the obsidian and a portal was opened. A portal to the Nether. Swiftly, Notch stunned Herobrine long enough for the latter to be cast into the portal. Sharnog directed 303 to the edge of the ravine, where he was knocked back, following his master. Null soon followed of his own accord, not wanting to be among warriors who could slay him. Notch destroyed the portal with a blast and brought down the earth, sealing it deep underground, where it was inaccessible.

The battle was not without consequences as Shayhou succumbed to his wounds, dying in his brother's arms. Sharnog grieved his brother and took the daggers. When they returned to their camp, Sharnog went to a Villager Blacksmith and asked him to enchant the blades so they may never break. These became the first Unbreaking weapons. During the funeral for Shayhou, Sharnog was named the lone chieftain of the Shayanou. It was here that Notch, before all the Players and Villagers, named Ovayah and Sharnog Alex and Steve, the two greatest Players to ever live.

More generations went by, many, many centuries. The Ovarch expanded further and further, eventually encompassing the entire southern half of the continent which came to be known as Erna. The Ovarch became more and more advanced, eventually heading into the Nether, due to Villagers writing down how a portal was formed from obsidian and fire. Little did they know that their first ventures into the realm would spell their doom.

Herobrine, after centuries in the Nether, became very attuned to the Nether and all that happened in it. He exerted his influence upon a weak minded Ovarchian, guiding him to where Herobrine, Null, and Entity resided. Herobrine placed a shard of his essence into the explorer, naming him Shard. Shard returned to the Overworld with the expedition and returned to Moog City. There, he blew open the walls of the city, allowing hordes of monsters in. Shard had been tasked with the goal of getting to the End, dominion of Ender, to free Herobrine and bring the legions of Endermen, twisted parodies of humans created by Ender, to destroy the Overworld.

The king, King Ovardan, fought valiantly, but had to surrender after the death of his wife and son, leaping off a high tower to escape death and hiding in the ruins of Moog City, waiting for aid to come. But Shard, using the power of Herobrine, placed an enchantment over the city, giving the illusion that everything was fine. The illusion eventually wore off, but none came. From the depths of the Nether, Herobrine was influencing all of the Ovarch, causing them to believe Moog City needed no help. But a Mystic from the village of Hragn, in the Great South Desert, broke free of Herobrine's grip and eventually freed his village. They immediately sent a rescue party to Moog City where they found no survivors, all except King Ovadan's son, Prince Ovandar. They brought the boy back to their village where he was raised as one of their own. When he reach ten years of age, the village Elder, Huura, took Ovandar to a remote location. There they trained for nearly a decade. During Ovandar's training, they discovered a chamber. Carved into the walls was a prophecy. One that foretold of the third coming of Herobrine, one that would potentially destroy the Overworld, thousands of years into the future. But it told of how Ovandar had a role to play; a role to kill Shard and delay the second coming. The two began their journey back to the village. Upon their return, they found it under attack by a new species: Pigmen*. Ovandar and Huura successfully defeated the invaders, but at the cost of Huura's life. Ovandar recovered a map from Huura, who had taken it from a Pigman Berserker, showing the route to Shard's fortress. Ovandar took the Alpha Blade, which Huura had taken into his care upon Ovadan's request as the king wished to be known as a peaceful ruler, and rode to the fortress. There he defeated Shard in a skirmish, destroying the fortress.

A year later, Ovandar had a vision of his father, still alive. He quickly enlisted the aid of the village Librarian, seeking the location of Moog City. Taking Alpha, Ovandar set off on his quest for his home. Along the way, as he sailed north, he stopped in the city of Hipeck. Herobrine dispatched a few Piglin to summon a new Wither, which they did successfully. Ovandar engaged the demon, eventually slaying it. A Nether Star appeared on the ground, but as Ovandar knelt to retrieve the item, a Piglin ship appeared from a massive Nether Portal and snatched the Star. The ship fired upon Ovandar, knocking him out. When he awoke, he quickly left the city and reached Moog City. There, he encountered his father. Unbeknownst to them, the forces of the Nether, under the influence of Herobrine, had been amassing armies to invade the Overworld so Herobrine could return.

In the following weeks, Ovadan showed Ovandar his old home and told his son of the Nether's plan. The two went into a secret room, deep beneath the castle. This room was the first Portal Room and contained a gateway to the End. Ovadan had been told by Notch that the End held the secrets and solution to Herobrine's plan. Father and son entered the End and were attacked by Endermen for these Endermen recognized the king. They had been explorers sent into the dimension and had no way out, eventually becoming corrupted by the energy of the Void. Ovandar began fending them off to buy time for Ovadan to use a Totem on the Ender Dragon, which was Ender herself. The goddess recognized the Totem as a gift from Notch, her brother. She relented and called off the Endermen, returning to the Overworld with Ovadan and Ovadar. There, they decided that the only logical place for Herobrine to attack with most of his forces was Hipeck, as it was at a major crossroads and could lead the army anywhere across Erna. A few captured Piglins revealed that the reason Herobrine chose Hipeck was because of the library. Somewhere in there was the location of the original Nether Portal, the only way for Herobrine, Null, and Entity to return to the Overworld. Ender, Ovadan, and Ovandar set off to engage the Nether in a massive engagement that became known as the Battle of Hipeck. During the battle, a massive machine called the Razer began decimating Hipeck, but was stalled by Ender and Ovadan. Ovandar engaged the Piglin general, eventually defeating him. The Razer was temporarily disabled, but as Ovandar attempted to destroy it, the Berserker in it activated a failsafe, sending a missile at Ender and Ovadan. Ovandar threw the Alpha Blade aside, leaped onto the missile, and directed it through the portal that the army had entered through. It detonated in the Piglin castle, destroying the structure, the army, Herobrine's plan, and Ovandar. As Moog City was rebuilt, a memorial was built for Ovandar.

*These foul demons were created when Herobrine, Null, and Entity captured some pigs and Players in the Nether. When the two combined, they formed Piglins and Pigmen.

**Oh, I forgot to mention, the ending of this was the Fallen Kingdom series by CaptainSparklez. Fuckin' love that stuff. Take Back the Night is quite possibly one of the greatest songs ever. I do plan on adding more and even an actual story. I have a lot of this stuff planned out already, which is more than I can say for one of my ****_other_**** stories *cough* Total War *cough*. I am still working on that, but school is a damn beeyotch. Eh, y'all probably know how it is. Anyways, that's pretty much it, so yeah. Bye. -RFA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's some more stuff. Enjoy.**

Over the course of the Overworld and the Ovarch's history, Players have divided into castes. In the case of the Ovarch, the highest caste was the Rulers. These powerful Players were direct descendants of Ovarni, son of Steve and Alex, the first Players. Only they could wield the Alpha Blade, the first diamond sword. The second highest caste is the Miners. Miners are extremely important in both Ovarch and Shayanou culture, as they risk their lives to find materials such as coal, iron, redstone, diamonds, and many more riches. Without Miners, Players simply could not function, as the strongest weapons, armor, and tools are made of materials found underground. Beneath Miners were Crafters. These artisans are extremely adept at creating anything, some even able to craft enchantments into tools with Anvils. They create everything that Players use. Beneath the Crafters, but still important are Warriors. Experts in combat, they fended off the monsters that attacked cities and settlements. Each Warrior was proficient with at least a sword, but many became handy with a bow and became Archers or learned to use potions to great effect, taking the title of Wizard. Wizards would occasionally enchant books and apply those enchantments to normal things like sticks, creating weapons from nearly anything. Lower than Warriors were the Adventurers. These Players would venture off into the world, finding more features and marking them on maps. This caste was higher than Warriors among the Shayanou. Shaya Adventurers were renowned for their wilderness skills and it was they who found more Updates in the World. Villagers were the lowest caste, handling trades and such. When Villagers came of age, they took a profession. Many became Farmers, but they could also become Librarians, renowned for their knowledge of many things of the world, Priests or Mystics, known for their ability to enchant items, Cartographers, who had an innate ability to create extremely detailed maps, and Stonemasons, responsible for carving intricate patterns and designs in stone.

It was because of Miners that End Portals were found. These natural gateways, while inactive, were found throughout the world, deep underneath the surface. Through extensive research, it was found that the only way to activate them was to place twelve Eyes of Ender around them. These relics were only obtained by slaying an Enderman, obtaining an Ender Pearl, obtaining a Blaze Rod by slaying a Blaze from the Nether, turning the rod into Blaze Powder, and combining the two. The process was extremely long and arduous, but the End Portals were eventually activated. The gateway to the End was open, but it was a one way door. Any Player that went through could not return until the Ender Dragon, the goddess Ender herself, was defeated. Many war parties from the Ovarch tried and failed. The survivors were trapped in the End, forced to leave the Dragon Island to map out the End and build cities to live in until they could return.

Unfortunately, years of living in the End, exposed to the pure energy of the void and subsisting only on Chorus Fruits and the meat of Ender Mites, eventually turned the Players living there into Endermen. They gained the ability to teleport and became stronger than normal Players, but at the cost of what made them Players. Unable to wield weapons or build, they became resentful of the leaders that had knowingly sent them to their doom, but only when they made eye contact. They did not despise Players, but when provoked or looked in the eyes, their memories caused them to react, taking out their anger upon the Players who were still Players.

The distinction between natural Endermen and Player Endermen is very subtle. Natural Endermen, called Greater Endermen, act more feral and monstrous, attacking anything that moves, including weaker Greater Endermen. Their limbs are larger and are much stronger than Player Endermen, also known as Lesser Endermen. Lesser Endermen retained some Player traits, such as speech, which they attempt to communicate with normal Players with, greeting them and urging them to "search for the Eye". While it is known that Eyes of Ender are crafted, the Players that were sent to the End were unaware of the origin of the relics.

It was after the largest war party sent to the End that Herobrine attempted his second coming. Sending Entity and Null into the Overworld, they made contact with the Illagers. Though the Illagers of old were once unified, those days were gone, legends told among the Illagers as tales of glory. The two learned that nearly five hundred years ago, there had been a split among the Illagers. Some Illagers, not wanting to wage constant war upon the Ovarch and instead wanting to explore the world and eventually find their ancestral home, the Farlands, took the Illager name and set out, building Woodland Mansions to live in and study the world. The other half sought glory, becoming Pillagers and had been attacking villages on the fringes of the Ovarch for their entire existence. The Illager Mystics left them with a gift; a new monster called a Ravager. This beast was created when an Illager consumed potions of Strength and Speed. There had been Cow essence in the potions, turning him into a beast of collassal proportions. The Pillagers used the beast to great effect, sowing terror among the frontier of the Ovarch. It was Entity who went to the Pillagers, promising them glory. Null appeared before the Illagers, telling them of Herobrine's return. The two groups came together once more and under the guidance of the two demigods, returned to the Farlands. There they began amassing their forces and summoned the original Wither, still roaming the Farlands. Herobrine opened portals to the Nether and sent legions of Piglins, Zombie Pigmen, and Wither Skeletons, stronger, sword wielding versions of Skeletons and cousins of the Wither. They were tasked with one goal: find the original Nether Portal, the one that Herobrine was sent through, by any means necessary. Herobrine no longer sought to protect the world. He sought to destroy it entirely.

The Dark Army bided their time. Spies were sent to determine when the best time to attack would be. They revealed that the largest war party would be sent under the leadership of the current king of the Ovarch himself. When the war party had finally gone, the Wither was sent. It decimated the Ovarch, forcing the Miners to create Strongholds, massive subterranean complexes to protect the Players of the Ovarch until the Wither could be defeated. They had no idea how horrible it was to be. The Dark Army came, engaging the Army of the Ovarch in many battles across the land. The end of the war came when the Army of the Ovarch retreated into the Strongholds. There they ordered all adults to go through the portals into the End. Some soldiers remained behind to protect the children and Villagers in the event the Dark Army found the Strongholds.

Thankfully for the survivors, the Strongholds were never found. Eventually, the Dark Army ripped itself apart, leaving the Nether Portal unfound. The Wither was defeated by Null and Entity but the battle scarred the land. Much of it was destroyed and reshaped. Villagers remained underground, with the children of the Ovarch, for decades until one day, a Mystic had a vision from Notch telling her that it was safe to go up to the surface. When they emerged, they found the Shayanou waiting for them. The nomadic Players had survived the decimation of the Wither. The chieftain, Shanoua, learned that all the adults of the Ovarch, save a few soldiers and all the Villagers, had gone into the End to save the Ovarch. Shanoua took pity on the shattered remnants of the once great kingdom and helped the Villagers rebuild their shattered villages. They were only able to rebuild two cities; Moog City and Hipeck, which was renamed Hypixel. The children of the Ovarch were taken into villages to be raised until they could fend for themselves. There was one child, however, who was kept secret, for his appearance would shock the world. He was the son of the leaders of the Miners. His mother was the sister of the king of the Ovarch, relating him to the First Players. His name was Samuel Diam. When he was born, he looked like any other newborn. He was taken in by a village in the Great Eastern Forest in kindness. As he grew, he bore an increasingly uncanny resemblance to Steve. And by extension, Herobrine. Out of concern for their village and their lives, the Elders elected to banish Samuel when the time came. When he came of age, his memory was wiped and sent out into the wilderness asleep. However, the Elders allowed the Mystics to give him one piece of advice: punch a tree.

Samuel was the first Player to have been cast out. As word spread of the deed, many more villages began casting out Players, for fear that any of them would become the harbinger of Herobrine. And so all the Players had their memories wiped and were cast out. They were all given the advice to punch a tree. Players spread across the land, exploring and shaping it. Building structures, fighting hostile monsters, trading with Villagers, and unlocking the secrets of the world. They knew naught of the millenia preceding them, save for a few scattered myths of Moog City and the Ovarch. The old social order and hierarchy was shattered as Players became more independent. Yet they still organized into the old castes, now called Classes. A new Class was born from the Builders, the Redstone Engineers. These experts of the mineral Redstone and all its variants were masters at creating machines and elaborate designs of doors , defenses, and traps. There were even rumors of a few creating a computer.

**One thing I should note is that this is basically a helpin' heapin' load of ****exposition so I don't have to do so in the actual story I'm gonna write for this. So this is gonna have both lore for my universe and exposition. Just figured I'd clear that up. -RFA**


	3. Chapter 3

Players' Classes were determined by some innate sense within the Player. The most common time of determining was around three years. Each class worshiped a deity. Since the fall of the Ovarch, the Creators had faded from the memory of the Players. A myriad of gods eventually came to be known among the Players, each vastly different than the others. These gods were not like Creators. They drew their power from the legions of worshipers before them, not from the whisperings of the Universe.

The Creators were forgotten for ages until a Player named MatPat found inscriptions upon walls of Abandoned Mineshafts left behind by the Miners of the Ovarch. He realized that there had been a civilization long before the current society of the modern Players and began a search for the true meaning of the world. His findings became known as The Theory. It was both dismissed and accepted by many until Librarians found ancient texts dating back to the very earliest days of the Ovarch and before. One such text was the journal of Steve himself. It contained forgotten methods of building, mining, and crafting. It also held the story of the battle between he, Alex, and the Wither. Stories about Notch, Herobrine, Ender, and C418, long considered to have been folklore or myth were now confirmed to be true. But all that knowledge came at a price.

While the Creators drew much of their power from the universe, they also relied upon the Players and Villagers to remember them, much like the gods Players worshiped. With the sudden influx of knowledge about the Creators, Notch, Ender, and C418 were able to appear in the world and walk among the mortals. And Herobrine was one of the Creators. He gathered enough power to begin appearing in the world before Players and was even able to interact in very weak ways with the world, carving tunnels into mountains, building pyramids deep underwater, and shearing leaves off trees. Through these actions, fear spread among the Players and they began whispering of Herobrine the Demon. Such fear gave him power and his power grew. When it was revealed that Null and Entity were his lieutenants, they too began drawing power from the masses. Soon, the third coming of Herobrine would be nigh. And there was nothing that could stop it.

**I'm probably gonna add more stuff as I go, making this into an encyclopedia of sorts. If you want something added PM or drop a review and I'll do my best. Later! -RFA**


End file.
